String instruments are one of mainstream musical instrument types, and include classic guitar, cello, viola, violin and ukulele that are commonly seen. They generate sound through resonance of strings and a sound chest. By adjusting the looseness and tightness of the strings the tone generated also can be adjusted to allow performers to produce precise notes.
To facilitate adjustment of the looseness and tightness of the strings a general string instrument includes a turning peg structure as shown in FIG. 1. The turning peg structure includes an adjustment stem 1 to drive turning of a string, a turning peg 2 to allow users to turn the adjustment stem 1 and a connecting rod 3 to bridge the adjustment stem 1 and the turning peg 2. The connecting rod 3 is inserted into the turning peg 2 to form secure fastening. When the turning peg 2 is turned the connecting rod 3 drives the adjustment stem 1 to adjust the looseness and tightness of the string.
During transportation or performance incidental impact or dropping often is unavoidable. Then performers have to redo the adjustment of the looseness and tightness of the strings to make sure that the playing tone is accurate. In the event that the impact has caused damage of the turning peg 2 and results in exposure of the connecting rod, adjustment of the tone cannot be done, and performance quality is affected, or the performance could even be interrupted.
To solve the aforesaid problem the turning peg 2 made of different materials has been developed and introduced. Usually metal with stronger strength is used to replace the wood or plastics for the material of the turning peg 2. However, the metal provides merely a single color hue and cannot present performer's personal style, hence it is not the preferred choice of many performers.